Trigon (New Earth)
As an infant, Trigon slaughtered the very cult responsible for his birth including his own mother. In less than a year, he had conquered the entire planet. By the time he was six-years-old, he destroyed his home world and began traveling across the cosmos in search of new planets to conquer. By the time he was thirty, Trigon had conquered his entire dimension and several million worlds. Over the span of centuries, Trigon sired many children - all of whom he hoped would become extensions of his own great power. In many cases, the children of Trigon rebelled against him and were destroyed. Other times, their human mothers recognized the threat such spawn represented and killed them while they were infants. For all of the seeds he had spread across the dimensions, none of his offspring survived to become the heir of Trigon. Over two decades ago on Earth, a woman named Angela Roth had fallen in with an occult circle. Though they were rank amateurs in the field of Satanic ritual, they nevertheless attempted to summon the Devil. What they succeeded in conjuring was far worse. Trigon emerged — in the form of a being of angelic beauty — and took Angela Roth as his bride. He left her pregnant with child, then abandoned her, destroying the occult circle in the process, patiently awaiting the day when he could call his offspring to his side. Trigon manipulated the priests of Azarath to journey to Earth in search of Angela Roth. He knew that the mother of his soon-to-be child would be safe under the care of these pacifists. They found Angela and brought her to Azarath where she was renamed Arella. Not everyone in Azarath was pleased to know that the wife of Trigon was among them. But Azar and High Magistrate Coman realized that should the child of Trigon be allowed to grow on Earth, her existence would threaten all life on that planet, and indeed, the entire universe as well. Shortly thereafter, Arella gave birth to a daughter who was provided an Azarathian name — Raven. The Magistrate of Food Production, Juris, felt that Raven's existence threatened the sanctity on all life on Azarath. To safeguard his people, he elected to break Azarath's most sacred law - the taking of a human life. Snatching Raven from her nursemaid, he attempted to hurl the child through the Great Door into the Limbo realm separating Azarath from other dimensions. Upon opening the door however, he exposed himself to the power of Trigon who disintegrated him with a blast of energy. Raven however, was unharmed. Over the next several years, Raven felt her father's evil influence slowly growing inside of her. When she was eighteen-years-old, she entered the Temple of Azarath, opened the Great Door and encountered her father for the very first time. This meeting prompted Raven to manifest her soul self for the very first time - that part of herself that was of her father. Realizing the danger that Trigon truly represented, Raven fled Azarath and came to Earth where she sought help in what would one day become a great battle. She first tried to enlist the aid of the Justice League of America, but Zatanna sensed a great evil in Raven, so they refused. Instead, she used her empathic powers to force Robin, Changeling, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Starfire and Wonder Girl to form the New Teen Titans. Trigon meanwhile, continued his efforts to conqueror new territories, but found resistance in the form of three powerful mystics. These mystics pooled their power to bar Trigon's path, thus keeping him contained within the netherworld. Though Trigon could not travel to new dimensions, he could still monitor activity on other worlds. He discovered the Earth scientist Simon Jones during an experiment in which Jones succeeded in inventing a machine that could peer into other dimensions. Trigon's power reached through the dimensional aperture and transformed Jones into the super-villain known as Psimon. He ordered him to destroy the mystic priests that barred his ability to come to Earth. To this end, Psimon formed the Fearsome Five, but he failed to destroy the mystics due in large part to the efforts of the Justice League of America and the New Teen Titans. Realizing that Psimon had failed him, Trigon then sent his advance warrior Goronn to Earth to destroy the Titans. The Titans defeated Goronn, but by this point Trigon had amassed enough raw power to finally enter the Earth dimension on his own. He revealed his displeasure with his agents by dissipating Psimon's body into the ether, and destroying Goronn altogether. Trigon then began his conquest by attacking the city of Manhattan. The Titans engaged him directly in battle, but were no match for his power. During the fight, Raven teleported back to Azarath where her power would be its strongest, but in doing so, she inadvertently showed Trigon the path to the realm of her birth. Trigon appeared in the Temple of Azarath and Raven struck a bargain with him. If he agreed to leave Earth and Azarath be, Raven would return with him to his home dimension and willingly serve him. Trigon accepted her proposal and took her to his nether-realm. Raven discovered that Trigon's empire consisted of worlds populated by people who lived in perpetual terror of Trigon's wrath. She tried to help these downtrodden souls, but Trigon quickly showed her the futility of such efforts. Trigon demonstrated his ruthlessness, by eradicating the world of Xynthia. After which, he voiced his plans on taking the Earth. Raven realized that her demonic father never intended on honoring the pact he made, and Raven rebelled against him. The New Teen Titans arrived on this world assisted by Raven's mother Arella. Trigon captured the Titans, but Raven managed to elude his grasp and she soon them free. Arella used her empathic powers to weaken Trigon's will which allowed the Titans the opportunity to take him down. Wonder Girl supplemented Arella's efforts by using her magic lasso to weaken Trigon even further, while Kid Flash spun his body so fast that he succeeded in opening a doorway to another dimension altogether. Starfire channeled her starbolt energy through Cyborg's amplifier and they succeeded in blasting Trigon through the portal. Arella remained behind to guard the portal and ensure that Trigon could never return to Earth. This plan however, was doomed to failure. After biding his time for years, Trigon's power grew in strength and he broke through the portal. Accompanied by hordes of winged demons, he laid siege to Azarath. Trigon's forces razed the Temple of Azarath and slaughtered all of the priests. The souls of those who died housed themselves within the Rings of Azar, worn by Raven herself. The Teen Titans, now accompanied by their former teammate Lilith Clay, journeyed to Azarath in the hopes of saving the soul of Raven. Trigon reunited with Raven and completely corrupted her. After destroying Azarath, father and daughter continued their campaign of destruction on Earth. Trigon chose Titans Tower I as his personal throne and transformed it into a T-shaped slab of rough-hewn rock. Trigon issued a decree to the entire world demanding complete and total subservience. From there, he began to remake the world in his own image. The island of New York was terra-formed into a nightmarish landscape of decaying bone and rock. The bodies of four-million inhabitants were fused together as part of an ever-growing spire of writhing, tormented souls. The subjugation of Earth was but a stepping stone in a much more ambitious plan to recreate his home reality. Once Earth was completely under his domination, he intended on physically displacing it into his native Neververse. As Trigon's circle of influence spread outward, Trigon himself entered a state of meditation to recoup his expended power. When he awakened, he discovered that Raven had been defeated by the Titans, Lilith and her mother Arella. By this point, Lilith had taken possession of the Rings of Azar and in so doing became a conduit for Azar's spirit. She placed the rings back on Raven's fingers and the souls of Azarath purged the evil from Raven's form. These disembodied spirits, acting on a plot preordained centuries earlier, coalesced into an energy form of pure white light and attacked Trigon. They insinuated themselves into Trigon's being, in effect corrupting his own soul. The conflicting mystical energy proved too much for Trigon and his body discorporated. With Trigon seemingly destroyed, all of his geological manipulations reversed themselves and the world returned to normal. Trigon was not truly dead however. He returned to his native realm and once again attempted to reestablish a power base. While expanding his empire, he discovered that he had developed new adversaries from within his own ranks. These were actually the surviving Sons of Trigon who had become the embodiment of the fabled Deadly Sins of Man. As Trigon's offspring gained power, Trigon grew weak. The Sons of Trigon came to Earth where they began conducting strategic attacks against the only group of humans to ever defeat their father, the Titans. To this end, Trigon's offspring kidnapped and used their half-sister Raven as a portal to Trigon's realm, where they betrayed their father by siphoning whatever small power was left within him. Instead of being angered by their treachery, Trigon was actually proud of his evil children. Ultimately, the Sons of Trigon failed to kill the Titans and were defeated by Raven and her team. | Powers = * ** ** *** ** | Abilities = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Power Staff': Trigon wields a mystical staff that can project blasts of super-heated energy and manipulate patterns of force. It is possible that his staff is merely an extension of his own innate abilities. The powers of the staff varied, and have never been clearly defined. He once used the staff to make Kid Flash involuntarily spin at top speed until he drilled himself into the ground. | Notes = | Trivia = * Trigon died in , and remained dead for 23 years. However, he came back to life in . * The Church of Blood believe that Trigon originated from the 8th plane of Hell. To date, there is no evidence to support this. Although he is considered a demon, Trigon has no connection to the hosts of Lucifer or Satan, and his unnamed dimension has not been confirmed to be part of Lucifer's Hell. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Trigon (comics) | Links = * Trigon (Pre-Flashpoint) profile at TitansTower.com * Trigon (Post-Flashpoint) profile at TitansTower.com }} Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Magic Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Conquerors